A Little Under The Weather
by greengirl82
Summary: Nobody likes a cranky agent, especially one that's sick... A series of unrelated oneshots of our favorite agent sick. Six shot. COMPLETED.
1. A Meeting With The Flu

**A Little Under The Weather**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Emily's sick, and she never gets sick. When she's called in by Strauss for a meeting with her and the Director, can she keep control?

A/N: I didn't realize just how many oneshots I've done about my favorite agents getting sick, so after tweaking around some things I'm posting it as a multi chapter series of oneshots about getting sick. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, and remember reviews are nice too.

* * *

><p>J.D. Salinger said, "I don't exactly know what I mean by that, but I mean that."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily stood in the break room, heating up her hot tea when the urge hit her.<p>

Grabbing a tissue quickly she covered her nose and mouth as she sneezed.

"Oh God" Emily murmured to herself, "Kill me now. I'd gladly welcome death."

"Don't ever tempt fate." Dave said walking in, but stood back holding up a file to shield himself from her, "So, just how contagious are you?"

"Screw you, pal" Emily muttered grabbing her tea out of the microwave.

She walked over to the small table, sitting down her eyes were watering and she felt like her head was stuffed up with Kleenexes.

"So I bet you wish you got that flu shot, huh?" Dave teased slowly sitting down at the table opposite of her.

"Are you here to ask me something or just to hassle me?" Emily muttered, reaching into her pocket for a cough drop, "I know when I actually do get sick that I always stay here to work, but God I'd kill for a chance to go home and sleep this off for the next three days."

Dave sighed, "I hear you, kiddo. But unfortunately you've got that meeting with Strauss, the Director and Hotch."

"Fuck 'em." Emily groaned out as she sipped her tea, "Garcia told me I look like I'm on death's door. If they want something from me, they can leave it in an email, text message or Tweet it. I just want to go home and sleep."

Dave chuckled, "I guess I forgot a sick Emily is a cranky Emily."

Emily looked up from blowing her nose, "Very funny. Very fucking funny."

Hotch walked in, "Emily, ten minutes."

"All right, all right." Emily muttered getting up, when Dave grabbed her arm, "What?"

"Here" Dave said, opening up his coat pocket he pulled out some cough syrup.

"What's that?" Emily asked warily taking the bottled liquid.

Rolling his eyes, "Don't tell me you've got eye problems on top of the cold?"

"No one likes a smart ass, Dave." Emily muttered, looking at the directions, "Huh."

"Just take it." Dave told her, "It'll help you with your meeting. So just go on and take it."

"Wow, what a pusher." Emily muttered uncapping the lid, pouring the liquid down her throat.

Dave stood in shock as she downed the whole bottle, "Whoa, there kiddo. A teaspoon, not the whole thing."

"Eh" Emily said grimacing, "Not so bad."

* * *

><p>Hotch poked his head out, "You ready?"<p>

"Mm hmm" Emily said grabbing her bottled water, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Hotch watched as she zipped up sweater, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hoping to be better soon" Emily said setting the cold medicine down, "Ready?"

"Lets go" Hotch told her, heading out of the break room.

Dave watched as the brunette pair walked out of the bullpen. Picking up the discarded bottle he was startled when he heard a noise behind him.

"What are you looking at?" Reid said as he and JJ wandered in.

JJ plucked the bottle out of his hand, "Are you sick too?"

"No, this wasn't for me." Dave said, "I picked this up for Emily."

Reid looked over at the bottle, "You know this brand of cold medication has a high percentage of alcohol in it."

"What?" JJ asked, her eyes scanning the ingredients, "Shit, Dave you gave this to her? Well how much did she take?"

"The whole thing." Dave murmured.

"Crap" JJ said, "Well as long as it gets out of her system before the meeting, she'll be fine."

Dave shut his eyes, as he rubbed his temples, "She's at the meeting now."

"Uh oh" Reid said, "And you know how bad a sick Emily is on her own..."

"Don't remind me." Dave muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

He knew he was a dead man when Emily and Hotch figured this out. He contemplated running off to Guatemala.

* * *

><p>Emily blinked as she stood before Strauss and the FBI Director, she wondered why she was seeing double.<p>

Shaking her head lightly she looked over at Hotch and thought she could see a trace of amusement on his face.

"Agent Prentiss?" the Director said, "Shall I repeat the question?"

"Huh?" Emily said, closing her right eye as she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, "I feel dizzy."

Hotch looked from the seemingly inebriated brunette to the two authority figures. Concern etched on his face, but he couldn't show that here, not with Strauss present.

"Agent Prentiss," Strauss said, watching the younger woman's face snap back to look at her.

"Ma'am?" Emily said then hiccuped, "Excuse me."

Strauss turned to look at the Director with a raised eyebrow, while Emily hiccuped again.

"Sorry, ma'am, sir." Emily said her voice slurring slightly.

"Agent Prentiss?" the Director said, "Can you please tell us what happened in the Laird case?"

"Yes, sir" Emily said her hands going on to the back of the chair, to hold herself up, "William Laird, he was..." Emily chuckled, "He was a really bad guy even for an unsub."

"Yes, we know that Agent Prentiss" Strauss said, "What we want to know what tactics you took to the apprehension of Laird..."

"Blah blah blah" Emily muttered, as she sat down looking up to see the amusement hit the Director's face.

"Excuse me?" Strauss said, "Agent Prentiss do you know what kind of damage can be done if the review board finds just cause in Laird's claim of being manhandled."

"You sure like to talk alot" Emily said shrugging her shoulders, "Ma'am, Laird is a six foot ten, two hundred and twenty pound man. And I'm... Well I'm tiny."

"Prentiss" Hotch said, feeling his eye twitch not missing the look of annoyance on Strauss' face, "What's the matter?"

"Hmm?" Emily said, "Oh nothing, nothing. Is it hot in here?"

The Director looked over at Hotch, "It appears she's drunk."

"What?" Hotch said, shaking his head, "No, no. Not at all, sir."

"Agent Prentiss, have you been drinking?" Strauss asked.

"No." Emily said, leaning forward to unzip her sweater, "Only water. And a lot of cough syrup."

"Cough syrup?" Hotch asked.

"I don't feel so good." Emily said fanning herself, "I've been under the weather."

"You didn't get your flu shot?" the Director asked, seeing her shake her head as she face contorted in pain.

* * *

><p>As Emily stood up, feeling herself get hot and light headed her stomach lurch. She rushed for the door.<p>

"Agent Prentiss" Strauss called out, "We're not through here."

"I didn't manhandle anyone" Emily said inhaling, "Especially not Laird."

Emily moved for the door, not bothering to stop when Strauss told her to.

"Agent Prentiss" the Director said, "Agent Prentiss?"

The two FBI officials watched as Hotch stood up making his way over to Emily who was resting her head on the door.

"I think she's asleep" Strauss said frowning at the sight.

Hotch lightly touched Emily's shoulder, "Emily?"

Emily's eyes shot open and she reached over grabbing the wastebasket and vomiting in there.

Hotch turned around and could see the shock on their faces.

"So I think we're done here. Right?" Hotch asked.

"Yes" the Director said, "I think every thing's been cleared up..." the Director cleared his throat, "Can you take that wastebasket with you? I don't think I'll need it anymore."

"Agent Hotchner?" Strauss called out before the brunette pair walked out of the office, "Once Agent Prentiss is... well, I'd like it if you could get her to sign the necessary paperwork regarding this meeting."

"Yes ma'am." Hotch replied, turning around he rolled his eyes, as he helped Emily walk out of the office.

* * *

><p>Once the pair made it to the bullpen Hotch helped her up to his office, allowing her to rest in there until he could drop her off at home to rest.<p>

She adamantly protested his offer of allowing him to tend to her but relented when he reminded her that she just vomited in the Director's office, and either she allow him to help her or Garcia.

And Garcia wasn't a great choice for her, unless she wanted to be coddled and treated like a three year old.

Hotch closed his office door, and turned around seeing Dave leaning on the door frame to his own office.

"How is she Aaron?" Dave asked.

Hotch narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Better now that she's not high from the cough syrup you gave her. Honestly Dave you'd of been better off giving her a bottle of Scotch."

Dave sighed, "I honestly didn't know that there was that much alcohol in the medicine. Seriously, you think I'd want her drunk for that meeting? How bad was it?"

"Dave, she told off Strauss." Hotch said, seeing Dave chuckle lightly, "It's not funny."

"That part is." Dave said laughing, Hotch gave him a warning look, "Sorry. What else?"

"Outside of that she was professional with the line of questions" Hotch said, "But she wanted to get out of there immediately and ended up vomiting in the Director's trash can."

Dave grimaced at that, "That doesn't sound fun. Look Aaron, I am sorry, I never intended..."

"I know, Dave. I know." Hotch said sighing as the two walked down the catwalk.

As the two walked into the break room, Dave sat down, watching Hotch pour himself some coffee, "So are you going to be taking care of her?"

Hotch sat down, nodding, "Yeah, she's got a bad case of the flu. I'm going to make sure she's fine."

"Mm hmm" Dave said raising an eyebrow at him, "I'm sure that's all it is."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Dave..."

"All I'm saying is no one would blame you if you two got together" Dave said picking up his mug and walking out.

Sighing, Hotch wandered back up to his office to finish up his paperwork, while Emily slept on his couch.

* * *

><p>His eyes kept adverting to the brunette and when it was time to go he walked over to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder chuckling lightly when she groaned at being woken up.<p>

"What?" Emily said, her voice husky from sleep.

"Time to go home." Hotch said helping her sit up, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've got the flu and someone decided to give conga lessons on my head." Emily said.

"Ha ha" Hotch said lightly, "Come on."

The two walked out of the office, down into the bullpen. Hotch smiled when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Hotch asked, kissing her forehead.

"Better" Emily said sighing, "Is it the cold medicine, my hallucinations or did I hear Dave giving you advice to pursue me?"

"Well that certainly wasn't your hallucinations." Hotch said chuckling, "I know it's wrong not to tell our friends about us, but I like this. Just us, something that's just ours. Don't you?"

Emily nodded, "So where to? My place or yours?"

"Well I guess we can go to yours, since you didn't bring your go bag." Hotch told her, "If that'll be fine."

"Yeah, that's fine." Emily said, "Can we get there soon, my head's starting to feel fuzzy."

"So I guess that means no sex tonight?" Hotch said, "I like my women conscious."

"Wow, talking dirty to a sick girl?" Emily rolled her eyes, "Naughty boy."

Hotch shook his head, as the two got into the elevator, "Come on, we need to get you well."

"I wonder why? Because someone wants to get lucky?" Emily said pulling out her tissue, as she coughed in to it.

"Yeah that's the reason." Hotch said smirking as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>"The trouble with always trying to preserve the health of the body is that it is so difficult to do without destroying the health of the mind." G.K. Chesterton<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Well I hope you all enjoyed this, let me know.


	2. Home With The Flu

**A Little Under The Weather**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: The only thing worse than a stubborn Emily, is a stubborn Emily who's sick. When Hotch offers to watch out for the flu bound brunette...

A/N: So this one was one of my favorite series, and since there are so many "sick" stories I decided to post them together.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"I have been laid up with the intentional flu." Samuel Goldwyn<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sniffled her nose, wiping it with a tissue as she opened the front door she groaned.<p>

Rolling her eyes at the visitor, she walked back over to her couch leaving Hotch standing in the door way with a smile on his face.

"You look terrible." Hotch commented closing the door behind him.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special." Emily said dryly drinking a bottled water.

"Well brought you some soup." Hotch said holding up the bag "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been dragged to hell and back" Emily said clearing her throat as she went for the bag only for him to pull it the bag away, "Hey, I thought that was for me?"

"It is" Hotch said, "Sit down."

Groaning, "Maybe it was a bad idea opening the door for you." Emily muttered.

"Ha ha" Hotch commented, "So I guess this will remind you to next time get your flu shot huh?"

Giving him a pointed look, "The day I had it scheduled to get one, we were called in on a case." Emily said, "So it's technically your fault that I caught the flu."

Hotch picked up a spoon and brought a mug of the soup over handing it to her.

"Great" Hotch said, "Make me feel like an ass."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Well there you go then." Sipping the hot liquid, "So what brings you by besides soup?"

"I wanted to see how you were." Hotch said, "We really haven't had a chance to talk since your return."

"And what you want to do it now?" Emily asked, "When you knew I'd be looped up on cold medicine?"

Smirking, "Well at least I know I'll get honest answers out of you. So you've seen a doctor?"

"No, it's just the flu." Emily said sipping the soup again.

"Well if it gets any worse you will" Hotch said seeing the skeptical look she gave him, "Even if I have to drag you to one myself."

Hotch pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up, seeing the look she gave him, "What?" he asked.

"Why are you..." Emily asked confused tone.

"Just because I can be a hard ass doesn't mean I'm not compassionate." Hotch said slightly hurt.

"Hey" Emily said grabbing his hand then quickly dropping it when she saw him looking at it, "It's not like I'm ungrateful, Hotch. I am. It's just I'm not use to having people look out for me... and well I've never had anyone want to before."

Dropping on the couch beside her, Hotch ran his hand across her sweat covered face and his eyes widened in shock.

"My God" Hotch said placing his cool hand on her forehead, "You're burning up. Do you have a thermometer?"

Turning her head in the direction of the bathroom, she felt a wave of dizziness hit her, "Over there somewhere."

Hotch walked into the bathroom finding it amongst the mountain of discarded tissues and returned to her with a look of sympathy on her face.

Clicking the button, he ran the thermometer ball across her head and nearly keeled over, "101.3, you're really sick."

"You don't need to tell me" she coughed loudly, her throat aching in the progress. Looking up she saw concern in his eyes, "Hey, don't give me that look, it's not that bad. I'm not knocking on Death's Door."

"No, but it seems like he's knocking on yours" Hotch muttered, clearing off some of her trash, "Looks like I'm sticking around."

"What?" she asked, trying to sit up only to have a bad coughing fit, "No Hotch, I told you I'm fine."

"Sure" he scoffed, passing her a bottled water, "That sounds fine. No arguing Emily. I'm staying and that's final."

She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow when she saw him remove his shoes, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting comfortable" he said with a smirk, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"About to get your ass kicked by a..." she said, only to cough loudly into her tissue.

"Oh yeah" Hotch said, passing her a fresh tissue, "I think that ass kicking will have to be put on hold for the time being."

Lifting her face, he felt bad when he saw tears in her eyes, "Hey, don't cry. I was just teasing you."

"I'm not crying. This is a reaction to the cough syrup, runny eyes" she told him, Look, you really don't have to stay. I'm sure Jack would love to spend some time with you, and I'd really like some sleep."

"Well first off, Jack's spending a few days with Jessica, so you can drop the 'Jack' excuse," he told her, "And second of all there's no way I'd leave you here to fend for yourself with a temperature of over 100 degrees."

"You're really starting to irritate the hell out of me" she murmured, "Look if you're all set to play guard dog fine, you can stay down here. I'm going to my room and hopefully sleep the next three days off."

As she stood up, wrapping her blanket around her, she started to sway but kept herself steady and looked over at the perplexed man.

"What?" she asked.

"I bet you can't even walk a straight line" he commented.

"Well I'm not drunk" she told him, "I'm fine." Grasping the arm rest of the couch she walked towards the direction of her bedroom not looking back at the concerned face of her friend.

Hotch looked around, smiling when he noticed that despite her condition, her home was just as clean as ever. Shaking his head he knew that if she were on bed rest she'd find away to still keep her house in order.

Picking up the empty soup mug, he walked it over to the kitchen sink but quickly spun around he heard the brunette in the throes of another coughing fit and grabbed her cold medicine intent on walking it up to her bedroom.

Knocking lightly on her door, he paused when he didn't hear a reply, frowning he knocked again.

"Emily?" he called out lightly, slowly opening the door letting himself in only to find her asleep.

Walking over to the bed, he set the medicine on the end table next to her. He leaned over he saw her bundled up in blankets but still shivering for some odd reason, despite the fact that she was running a high fever.

He felt for the woman, he knew it was no fun to be brought down by something as simple as the flu, and before he could stop himself, he ran his warm hand across her cheek and could feel the effect of the fever she had.

Wiping the small tears from her face, he quietly sighed when he saw her once again shake lightly, running his hand over her cheek bone.

Getting off the ground, hotch walked back to the door, turning to get one last look at the sleeping brunette he closed the door leaning against it.

_'Someday'_ he told himself _'Someday I'll tell her.'_

Walking back into the living room he sat on the couch, he looked around the apartment and felt like he was at home here. The only thing missing here was Jack.

* * *

><p>Ruth St Denis said, "We can hear the silent voice of the spiritual universe."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Delirious But Not The Flu

**A Little Under The Weather**

Disclaimer: I want to say that I own Criminal Minds, but CBS told me that, that was a lie.

Summary: Before going into surgery a heavily medicated Emily tells Hotch something that has his mind going into overdrive.

A/N: Here's a re-tweaked version of this story that's now incorporated in my "Sick" series. Totally inspired by an old tv show.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Surgery is limited. It's operating on someone who has no place to go." Dr. John Kirklin<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch stood outside of Emily's hospital room waiting for the doctor to finish giving her morphine.<p>

He was so scared she when he found out that Dave and Morgan had to leave a crime scene with her because of her doubling over in pain, having an appendicitis.

Hotch saw the doctor leaving Emily's hospital bed, heading for the door.

"Is she going to be all right?" Hotch asked the doctor.

"We're going to take her up to surgery" the doctor said "Her appendixs needs to be removed."

Hotch exhaled the breath he had been holding since he arrived at the hospital.

"You can go in and sit with her, if you want" the doctor said seeing Hotch eye Emily.

"Thank you" Hotch said heading over to the hospital room.

"Don't expect much response from her" the doctor told him "She's heavily medicated and maybe out of it."

"When will they come to get her?" Hotch asked "For surgery?"

"In about fifteen minutes." the doctor said "We want to get the appendix out right away."

Hotch nodded and pushed open Emily's door, seeing her looped out on medication, eyes opening and closing.

"Emily?" Hotch said lightly seeing her eyes close then pop open hearing his voice "How are you feeling?"

Hey, Hotch" Emily said happily waving her hand at him than looking at her hand wiggling her fingers in his face.

Emily giggled and said "They gave me a happy shot."

Hotch chuckled and smiled at her "I think that's the morphine talking."

"Well whatever it is, it feels good" Emily said "Makes my fingers wiggly."

Hotch smirked at her behavior, "So you do know they're going to operate on you soon, right?"

Emily nodded "A little slice 'em and dice 'em. Presto chango, I come out a few pounds lighter missing one appendix."

Hotch smirked at her words and started to say something but was cut off by her.

"Hope they don't decided to pull out an extra kidney or try and steal some spare parts" Emily said looking at him seriously "Because that would suck for me."

Hotch shook his head and said "They're only taking out the appendix. Not use you for spare parts."

Emily nodded her head, "Good."

Hotch looked over at her smaller frame, realizing just how petite she really was "You know you'll be out of the field for at least eight weeks."

Emily huffed out a sigh "I know, I know. I'll be chained and bound to Garcia's lair."

Hotch chuckled at that, "Who told you?"

"Dave and Morgan" Emily said "And Garcia when she called to check up on me."

"Where are Dave and Morgan any ways?" Hotch asked watching her pick at her nails, he grabbed her hand giving her a look.

"They went down to the gift store to get me goodies" Emily said.

"They offer or you threatened them?" Hotch asked smirking.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Maybe a little bit of both."

Hotch noticed her words starting to slur as the morphine was starting to take affect.

A knock on the door interrupted the two, and an orderly and a nurse came in.

"Emily?" the middle aged nurse said "We're here to take you up to surgery. How are you feeling?"

The nurse looked at Emily's chart and smiled over at Hotch who was looking at Emily.

"I feel great" Emily replied, "So great I don't think I need surgery."

Emily tried to get out of bed but was stopped by a look from Hotch.

"Never mind" Emily said.

"How long will the surgery take?" Hotch asked the nurse.

"About over an hour" the nurse told him.

Hotch noticed Dave and Morgan standing in the hallway looking in as Emily was about to be wheeled out.

"Hotch?" Emily said sluggishly.

Hotch walked over to her hospital bed, "Yeah? Don't worry we'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you" Emily whispered, as the orderly wheeled her hospital bed out.

In the hallway Morgan broke out into a grin at hearing Emily's words while Dave's eyebrows rose up.

Hotch watched dumbfounded at the confession and sat back down in the hospital chair in shock.

"Well..." Dave said "That was certainly interesting."

Hotch saw Morgan and Dave put down Emily's gifts and walk over to the empty chairs in the hospital room.

Pulling out his cell phone, Morgan called the rest of the team to tell them about Emily.

Hotch looked up at Morgan when he started whispering into his phone about Emily, morphine and love.

Morgan looked over at the two older men, "Hurry here."

Dave and Morgan sat in silence unsure of asking Hotch about what Emily's declaration. Both knew the man was private about his feelings but they were too intrigued not to question it.

Hotch got up and started pacing in the room, looking seemingly loss in a inner battle with himself.

_'She loves me?'_ Hotch thought _'How do I respond to that?'_

Hotch did know that he liked her. She had became one of his closest friends, his first female best friend since Haley's death. But then he paused.

_'I do like her'_ Hotch thought to himself _'She's smart, loyal, caring and gorgeous.'_

Hotch continued pacing the floor unaware that Reid, JJ and Garcia showed up watching him pace back and forth sitting besides Morgan and Dave.

"Hotch?" JJ called out to him trying to break him of his inner monologues of weighing the pros and cons of starting a relationship with Emily.

"Hotch?" JJ called out again "Hotch!"

Only being snapped out of his foggy haze when JJ shook his shoulder.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Are you ok?" JJ asked looking concern along with the rest of the team "Do you want to talk about what Emily said?"

Hotch shook his head checking his watch to see if Emily's surgery was over.

"How much longer?" Garcia asked checking her own watch.

"About another ten minutes." Dave said calmly.

The team looked over to see the doctor staring at the numerous visitors awaiting his patient.

"How is she?" Dave asked getting up to go over to the doctor.

"Emily made it through surgery just fine" the doctor said "She's being moved out of the recovery room, we're just trying to wake her up from the anesthesia and she'll be given a smaller dose of morphine for the pain. Other then that I don't see why she shouldn't be released tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you" Garcia said releasing her breath.

The doctor left the relieved team who all looked over at Hotch to see him visibly relax.

The orderlies wheeled Emily into the room, startled by all the people in there.

Garcia and JJ moved aside to see a loopy, giggly and very happy Emily smile at them.

"JJ!" Emily said smiling at them "PG!"

JJ and Garcia lightly laughed at the sight of their loopy friend.

"Hey, Em" JJ said "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fantastic" Emily said giggling.

Emily looked over at the orderly and smiled at him, "Thank you Steve, I love you."

Hotch looked shocked at that and the second orderly walked over to lower the bed.

Emily giggled at him, "I love you too."

The orderlies looked at the shocked faces of the team and said, "She was the most popular girl in recovery."

Reid walked in Emily's line of sight and said, "Hey skinny, I love you, too."

Morgan and Dave laughed while JJ and Garcia held in smirks as the orderlies moved Emily in to her bed.

Hotch felt the wind get knocked out of him as he watched Emily hum to herself.

Dave walked over to Hotch who whispered "I don't want to hear it."

Dave looked over smirking but replied quietly, "Not a word. Not yet at least."

Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Reid walked out of the room to give them privacy and as soon as they were out of the room Hotch could hear Morgan and Garcia laughing loudly.

Dave looked at the two and left following the two orderlies out of the room.

Hotch sat watching Emily come down from her pain medication as she fell asleep.

Hotch contemplated to himself if it was just the medication or if she actually had feelings for him.

Emily awoke an hour later, feeling slightly sore but not in as much pain as she felt before surgery.

Groaning a murmur Emily noticed Hotch putting down one of the Kurt Vonnegut books that Morgan brought for her.

"Emily?" Hotch said "Are you alright?"

Emily looked over and was surprised to still see him around but nodded "I'm fine."

Hotch handed her some water, "Are you sure?"

"Mm hm" Emily said "Everyone else left?"

"They went to get dinner, but I volunteered to stay behind" Hotch said.

"Why?" Emily asked, trying to keep her fuzzy mind focused.

"Because we need to talk about what you told me before you went into surgery" Hotch said searching her face.

"What did I say?" Emily asked confused, not remembering much.

"You told me you loved me" Hotch told her.

Emily's eyes widened "I did?"

Hotch nodded "And you told two orderlies the same thing too, and I believe everyone on your recovery ward too."

Emily buried her face in her hands "Oh God. I'm so embarrassed."

"Well..." Hotch said "I don't think you meant it with the orderlies or the other patients..."

"Huh?" Emily asked hoping he wouldn't see her nerves.

"I suspect you do have feelings for me." Hotch said staring at her hands "Because I know I love you."

Emily's head shot up and said, "What?"

Hotch got up from his chair and walked over to Emily's hospital bed and sat down on it, taking her hands in his,

"I love you, Emily" Hotch said rubbing her hands with his thumbs "I hope you know I'm telling you the truth."

Emily bit her lip and could see that Hotch was telling her the truth.

Removing her hands from his, she placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him.

Hotch leaned in and kissed her lightly, remembering to be careful with her as she had surgery.

Emily pulled Hotch close to her, pulling him down with her as she tried to lay down on her hospital bed.

"Emily, wait" Hotch said pulling away from her.

Emily looked up at him, afraid he'd come to his senses and change his mind.

Hotch saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes and kissed her forehead to ease her fears.

"We have to go slow" Hotch said lightly "You just had surgery."

Emily saw him flash those dimples at her and she smiled at him "Ok."

Emily scooted over in her bed, "Come here, lay down with me."

Hotch smiled and laid down next to her, pulling her lightly around the shoulders close to him.

Hotch kissed her forehead and said "Get some rest. I plan on taking good care of you, when you're released tomorrow."

Emily rested her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her shoulder filled with hope for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"What seems to be bitter trials are often blessings in disguise." Oscar Wilde<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

I hope you're all still enjoying these, don't forget to leave a review.


	4. One, Two, Not The Flu?

**A Little Under The Weather **

Disclaimer: CBS is the true owner of all things Criminal Minds, all I own is the series on DVD.

Summary: Hotch and Emily are on vacation with Dave and JJ, and it seems the men came down with flu.

A/N: Another one added to the little series. Hopefully there will be a few more unrelated oneshots to this one.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"The trouble with being a hypochondriac these days is that antibiotics have cured all the good diseases." Caskie Stinnet<p>

* * *

><p>"JJ?" Emily called out to her blonde friend "Can you get the trays while I pour the soup?"<p>

"Sure" JJ said grabbing the two trays and looking over at the two men sprawled out on the sofas "You know I'm half tempted to believe that this whole summer flu is all an act."

Emily looked up and out into the living room "I would too, if Aaron hadn't puked on me last night."

JJ shuddered at that image "And if Dave hadn't spent last night kissing the porcelain toilet."

Emily rolled her eyes "Who would've thought that the one time we actually get to go away on a real vacation they come back from fishing with the flu?"

JJ sighed "Well you heard the doctor, just some rest, some Tylenol and good old fashion TLC and they'll be good as new."

Emily looked over at the two on the couch, Hotch was coughing into a kleenex while Dave was rubbing his watering eyes and Emily scoffed out a "Huh."

Emily and JJ picked up the tray of soup, crackers and Sprite bringing it over to their guys.

"Here you go" Emily said rubbing a hand over Hotch's face checking if he's warm "How you feeling, baby?"

"Like I'm dying" Hotch replied hoarsely.

"Eat up your soup and will get you back into bed, ok?" Emily replied patting him on the back.

"How about you, Dave?" JJ asked.

"Tired" Dave replied.

"You boys finish up your lunch and get some rest" JJ told them, heading back to straighten up the mess in the kitchen.

"Emily!" Hotch called out to his girlfriend "These crackers have salt on them, I only like the salt-less kind."

Emily huffed out a sigh, picking up the right crackers, she smile as she passed them to Hotch "There you go."

"Thank you" Hotch said gratefully.

"Can I have a straw for my soda?" Dave asked.

"Sure" Emily replied heading back to the kitchen.

"What did Dave want?" JJ asked.

"A straw for his soda" Emily said seeing the irritated look cross JJ's face.

"Of course" JJ replied "Can't bother to use a cup like a regular person. Noooo has to be difficult... Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks, honey" Dave told his blonde.

Emily and JJ got Hotch and Dave to rest in the guest bedroom, as they straightened and cleaned up the mess made by the men.

Sighing, Emily sat down and looked at her blonde friend "I am beyond tired."

"It's like raising an over fifty year old version of Henry" JJ muttered, "Without the added bonus of child like youth."

"Oh believe me, those two have child like behavior with adult age" Emily told her "And it's not cute on middle aged men."

"Amen to that" JJ said "Better check on the patients."

Both sighing as they got up and made their way to the guest room occupied by the sick men.

Leaning in, Emily and JJ could hear them talking.

"So it's not as bad as it appears to be" Dave said "Right, ok we're a little sick, but we got two gorgeous women waiting on us hand and foot..."

"Doesn't feel right, playing up the flu" Hotch said "Sooner or later we'd have to recover otherwise they'd rush us to the emergency room if we still were sick after a couple of days."

"Pfft" Dave said waving off that notion "It's the flu it's not like it's malaria or some god forsaken plague."

Emily and JJ exchanged irate looks of annoyance, that for two days they've been waiting on them hand and foot.

Emily motioned to go back to the living room.

"Those sons of..." JJ started beyond angry "We've got to do something..."

"Oh, I have a plan" Emily said, thoughts forming in her head "A very very good plan."

"Details?" JJ said leaning in, and gasping at the plan.

Emily and JJ wandered into the guest room, seeing Hotch and Dave laying in the twin beds watching sports both men's eyes looked over to see the girls come in.

"How are feeling?" Emily asked concerned laced in her rehearsed voice.

"Not so good" Hotch said rubbing his forehead "Hot and tired."

"Oh no" Emily said "Well, I think it'd be better to move you over back to our room, so that way if the flu is just bouncing off the both of you it won't keep hitting you two again."

"Ok" Hotch said confused picking up his slippers, following Emily out to their room.

Emily pulled back the comforter for Hotch to lay down, as he got over to the bed, she touched his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, for taking care of me" Hotch said.

"It's no problem" Emily said smiling at him "It's just too bad your sick on this trip. Because I was really looking forward to..."

"Forward to what?" Hotch asked confused.

Emily turned and gave him a lustful look, "Oh, just us spending some alone time together. But you can't because of your sick and well, I guess it's just that."

Emily turned to leave the room, but Hotch grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"You need something, Aaron?" Emily asked innocently.

"What you said about us spending alone time...?" Hotch said "You meant that?"

"Of course" Emily said playfully "We have been dating for weeks, don't you think it was time to progress this relationship along?"

Hotch made a move to kiss her, but she put her hand on his lips "Uh uh. You're sick, remember?"

Hotch groaned at Dave's stupid plan and nodded "Mm hmm."

"Go to bed" Emily said "Get some rest, and if you need to talk or something, call for me."

Before Hotch could speak she shut the bedroom door leaving Hotch alone with his thoughts.

"How'd it go in there?" JJ asked looking through the DVD collection and finding her favorites.

"Worked like a charm" Emily said "He's sitting in there hating himself for this little stunt. So what movie are we going to watch?"

"I'm in the mood for a Patrick Swayze night" JJ said holding up the DVDs "So Dirty Dancing or Ghost?"

"Dirty Dancing" Emily said automatically "No need to cry anymore than we already want to."

The two sat in amazement of the movie, unaware that Hotch and Dave were watching them from the corner of the room.

Walking closer, both men noticed that the women had fallen asleep mid movie.

Hotch bent over and picked up his brunette, letting Dave take her place on the couch next to the sleeping blonde.

Dave shot Hotch a look as he wandered back to his room with Emily tucked safely in his arms.

Laying her gently on the bed, Hotch got in and pulled her close to him while wrapping his arms around her.

"Mm" Emily said sleepily "This feels good."

"You're awake?" Hotch asked.

"I am now" Emily mumbled "I noticed I couldn't hear the voice of Johnny or Baby."

Hotch chuckled "Well I know I'm no Patrick Swayze..."

"But there's only one Aaron Hotchner" Emily said turning around to face him "Ready to tell the truth?"

Hotch looked down and said "Ok, so we were hamming up our being sick."

"Why?" Emily said raising an eyebrow "That makes absolutely no sense."

"I know that's what I told Dave" Hotch said sighing "But he insisted that... that was how we were going to get any attention from you and JJ."

Emily looked shocked "And you believed him? You believed Mr. Three Times Divorce?"

Hotch shook his head in defeat "I know, I know. It was completely stupid."

Emily started laughing which made Hotch to look up at her "What? What's so funny?"

"Why the hell do you think JJ and I had been pestering you two to take us on a vacation? Duh."

"Ok" Hotch said defeated "Now I feel like the worlds biggest idiot."

Emily nuzzled in close to his chest, planting kisses on his neck "I think that award belongs to Dave."

Hotch chuckled "Good. So how about some..."

"No" Emily said seeing his face drop "Not til I know for certain you're really flu free."

"Oh, come on" Hotch whined "How are we going to know that?"

"We're going to be up here for a week." Emily told him "Flu usually passes before then."

"So, you're saying..." Hotch asked.

"Yep" Emily agreed "But that doesn't count out other fun activities of the sexual nature."

Dave and JJ could hear from the living room, the delighted sigh from Hotch.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky" Dave commented looking over at JJ.

"Yep" JJ said "And you won't be one of them, with that stunt you pulled."

Dave crossed his arms across his chest staring at his blonde "You're mean."

"Yes, I am" JJ said pressing play "Now shut up. I'd rather hear Patrick Swayze's voice, not yours."

Dave sighed looking at the final dance scene in the movie, "What are we going to watch after this?"

"I'm going to watch Ghost" JJ said "You're going to go to bed and get better because when we get back home..."

"Yeah?" Dave asked hopeful.

"You'll be picking weeds out of the backyard" JJ said "Now be quiet so I can watch my movie."

* * *

><p>"If a doctor treats your cold, it will go away in fourteen days. If you leave it alone, it will go away in two weeks." Gloria Silverstein<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

See that review button down there? Give it a little love tap.


	5. Hospital Bound But Not The Flu

**A Little Under The Weather**

Disclaimer: CBS and their affiliates own everything connected to Criminal Minds

Summary: After an emergency places Emily in the hospital, Hotch contemplates the love of his life.

A/N: Another chapter in this off the wall series, enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>A Proverb said, "He who has health has hope. And he who has hope has everything."<p>

* * *

><p>"What do we got?" the middle age doctor asked, looking over the chart then down at the dark haired agent.<p>

"Forty one year old female, with a fever and temperature of one-oh-two" the paramedic said, wheeling the brunette into the emergency room, "Symptoms include abdominal cramping, nausea and vomiting."

Hotch was stopped at the door by a sympathetic looking nurse.

"Hospital personnel only" the young brunette said, watching the man's face fall, "We'll let you know when we examine her."

"Where is she?" the blonde agent asked, rushing in with Dave and Morgan following closely behind her.

The female agent went over to Hotch standing beside him at the glass windows, both watching in fear as a orderly closed the curtain shutting them out.

Dave being the calmer of the agents went over to the front desk while filling out the medical papers needed. Looking over he could see the fear in his team but more-so from Hotch.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the desk clerk, leaning in he whispered, "You need to make sure that either Agent Hotchner or myself be told immediately about Emily Prentiss' health."

"And your relationship to Miss Prentiss?" the older man asked suspiciously.

"I have her medical proxy" Dave informed the man, "I can have a copy of it faxed here in two minutes."

The man nodded, "Do so, please."

Dave pulled out his cell phone, "Garcia, it's me. I need you to do me a quick favor."

"Is it about Gumdrop's proxy?" Garcia asked, "Already sending it to the hospital, just give me the fax number..."

"Family for Emily Prentiss?" the young doctor asked coming out of the hospital room.

"That's us" Morgan said, turning around wishing the best for his friend, while JJ buried herself by his side seeking comfort from her friend.

The man looked around, a little unnerved by the intense stares of the four agents, "We've brought Emily's fever down slightly. It appears she has a small case of Gastroenteritis."

"What's that?" JJ asked, worried.

"Basically its a norovirus, " the doctor explained, "Its an inflammation of the stomach and intestines from a infection. It causes nausea, vomiting, diarrhea and cramps. She could have contacted it with someone who already had the disease or from improperly cooked meals, contaminated waters, especially in the viral causes" looking over at Dave, "Had she been showing symptoms?"

"She had been complaining of feeling under the weather" Dave said, "But we had just come back from working weeks on end in the dry desert on a case."

"Most people assume since Gastroenteritis is called the stomach flu that its the actual flu, but its not" the doctor informed the team, "It was the right thing bringing her in since her fever spiked in the hundreds. Since that's now managed to go down we'll want to keep her her over night to monitor her."

"You can treat her right?" Morgan asked.

"The best treatment is to keep her hydrated with lots of clear fluids" the doctor informed them, "Stick with bottled waters and drinks with a lot of electrolytes. Who will be taking care of Emily?"

"I am" Hotch said.

"Alright, for the first twenty four hours keep her on the clear liquids diet, and after that, if she has no vomiting put her on a soft bland diet. One of the nurses will give you a list of instructions to follow."

"Thank you" Dave said, relieved.

"Only one visitor at a time" the doctor replied, "She's unconscious right now and that's probably for the best to let her recoup."

Hotch slowly but surely walked into the hospital room, drawing the curtain back looking at his sick agent.

Never in all his time at the BAU had he been this terrified for one of his own, not even after Reid's kidnapping, Elle's shooting or Emily's near death experience at Doyle's hand. But then that was a different time in their lives.

One that occurred before they became a couple, and even then he was out of his mind with worry for her after her disappearance to face off with the terrorist.

And when they found her, he was afraid that she was gone for good. That he'd never get his chance to have her in his life the way he had always wanted, as his girlfriend.

Snapping out of his reverie when he heard the repetitive beeping of her heart monitor, that made his breath catch and he walked over to the side of her bed.

"Emily" his voice low and soft, "Sweetheart it's me."

He took hold of her smaller hand, noting that it wasn't has sweaty or warm as it had been less than two hours earlier and took a seat in the standardized chair.

His eyes never leaving her form, made him go over every single interaction he had with her since she joined the team right up to her return from hiding. He could believe how blind he had been to her, but he noted that it could have been because he was married, though he wasn't totally dense to her beauty he chalked it up to wanting to save his marriage.

When she returned he wasted no time pursuing what he wanted, he had been without her by his side for seven months while she lived in fear of her life.

He knew that both of them were dedicated to the job, but that they deserved happiness too, after all didn't they give up every piece of happiness for this job?

"Emily, please wake up." Hotch murmured burying his head on the bed, as his thumb stroked the softness of her skin, "I love you baby."

"How long?" Dave asked from the door way.

"Since her return" Hotch said, kissing the palm of her hand, "But its been longer then that for me. I think since the day she joined my team."

"You know I actually see it" Dave said with smile, "It seems perfect. Just don't be like me and wait too long to make it official."

Hotch shot his friend a look, "Since when did you ever wait?"

Dave chuckled, "I'll tell the others that we can go back to the hotel. We'll stop by for a visit in the morning."

"Ok" Hotch murmured, turning his attention back to the sleeping brunette.

Dave gave one last good look at his two friends and he hoped everything would be alright for the pair.

Hotch woke up with a start, when he felt a thumb trace over his cheek bone.

"Hey" Emily said, clearing her throat, "How long have I been here?"

"Since last night" Hotch said, checking his watch, "You've been unconscious for quite awhile."

"Best night sleep I've had in awhile" she teased, "Did the doctor find out what's wrong with me?"

"Gastroenteritis" Hotch told her, "They'll have you on a clear liquid diet for a little while."

Groaning, "I do not want to think about anything food related for awhile" she groaned, "How long do I have to be in here?"

"That all depends on the patient," her doctor said, "Glad to see you're up, Emily. I'm your Doctor Reeves, and you gave this man quite a scare."

The brunette agent's eyes scanned over to Hotch, who gave her a reassuring smile, one that she returned.

"Not that I'm not grateful, doc, but when can I get out of here?" she said, "Not a big fan of hospitals."

"So I see" Reeves commented, "Let me check you over and we can see where we go from there."

As the doctor took her temperature and checked over her abdomen, Hotch kept his eyes solely on the examine while the wheels in his mind spun. He knew what he needed to do.

"Em?" Hotch said quietly, "I'll be right back, ok?"

She nodded puzzled, but turned her attention back to her doctor and his questions.

"There you are" Emily said, watching Hotch come back into her hospital room slowly, "I thought I was going to have to break out and find you."

Hotch licked his lower lip, "Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you in here alone. At least not for too long. I'd hate to have to come back and find out you beat up some doctors and nurses trying to leave."

Emily rolled her eyes, as she ran a hand over her hair, "Yeah, that's so me, Aaron. Look at me, I can't comb my hair but I can sure kick some ass."

"Oh I know you'd find away to" Hotch said, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"So where'd you go?" Emily said, looking at his appearance, "Obviously not to change because you're still in your same clothes, so where'd you scamper off to?"

Hotch grinned taking his seat besides her, "Well that's the thing, I went out sight seeing..."

"Sight seeing?" Emily sighed, "And what did you see?"

"Oh, I perused the stores, and I came across something that caught my eye" Hotch said, reaching into his pocket, "I've had this thought in my head since we started dating five months ago."

"Yeah?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "You're acting weird, even for you."

"I love you, Emily" Hotch said, picking up her hand, "I love you so much, that I've never felt like this for anyone before."

A small smile graced her lips, "Aaron, I love you too."

"Let me finished," he chuckled before kissing her hand, "When we rushed you hear, I've only been really this scared twice before and both times I lost the woman... you."

Reaching over to caress his cheek, she murmured, "I'm sorry."

"And I can't imagine how I've lived my life without you in it, but I know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you in it."

"Aaron, what are you saying?" she asked, her heart beating faster. She was glad that the nurses removed the monitor otherwise he'd know just how rapid it was going.

"Will you marry me?" Hotch asked, pulling out the small velvet box and holding it up to her, "Will you marry me?"

Emily's eyes widened in surprise but a smile graced her face, "You want to marry me?"

"Yes Emily, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Hotch told her, "Will you marry me?"

Without a second thought or hesitation, "Yes, Aaron. Yes."

Hotch stood up and sat beside her, dropping a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you, thank you Emily."

Slipping the ring on her finger, she laid her head on his chest feeling peace within her.

"I'd kiss you on the lips but I've been sick and I don't think you want me to kiss you when I haven't brushed my teeth in days..." Emily said, with a sardonic tone.

Hotch chuckled, "Thanks for the consideration."

A knock pulled the two from their moment, Reeves standing there, "Well Emily, looks like you can be released now."

Throwing the blankets off herself, "Thank God, I wanted out of here the second I woke up."

Hotch placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "Easy there. You don't want to overexert yourself."

Pouting, she nodded, "Fine but I can dress myself."

Hotch smirked, "Oh really?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "Eh hem, I probably shouldn't be here for that. But there are some eager people out there waiting for you. They say they're your family?"

"They are." Emily said, holding Hotch's hand, "The best family there is."

The two agents watched the doctor leave the room, and were content with the way their life was. Together.

* * *

><p>"Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Concluded...<strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to feed the Gremlin at the bottom...


	6. It's Just The Flu, Right?

**A Little Under The Weather**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds, duh.

Summary: Emily's under the weather. Its just the flu, right?

A/N: This is the last oneshot in the "Sick" series. Hope you've enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Jackie Mason said, "It's no longer a question of staying healthy. It's a question of finding a sickness you like."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily lifted her head from the porcelain toilet, feeling another wave a nausea hit her when she saw the contents of her stomach floating before her in her no longer clean toilet.<p>

"Ugh, God" Emily murmured, lifting herself up by her hands and flushing the contents down the toilet.

Gathering herself up Emily, moved over to the sink, rinsing her mouth out and garnering her toothbrush to give herself a sense of clean. When she rinsed and spit, she felt herself feeling a tiny bit better.

As she looked up into the mirror, she winced seeing her naturally pale reflection, slightly green and splashed cold water on her face.

Wandering out of the bathroom, she had every intent of sleeping the day away, a small bit of relief for having an actual day off for the first time in weeks.

She looked back at that unofficial day, and smiled. Taking care of Jack, then spending a glorious evening with Hotch, making love all night long as they tended to the sick child.

Counting backwards she paused, then shook her head. Nope, just got the flu. 'That's all it is, the flu.'

Crawling under her covers, Emily sighed as her head hit the fluffy pillows, feeling her eyes close.

Only then did the incessant ringing of her cell phones make her open her eyes, groaning in annoyance at the reason for her disturbance.

"What?" Emily growled out.

"Emily?" JJ said surprised by the tone.

"What, JJ?" Emily asked calmer.

"We got a profile to give to the B Team" JJ told her, "Come on down."

"Sure thing, Bob Barker" Emily joked feeling her stomach clench as she got up "Why the hell can't the B Team do their own profiles?"

"They want the best" JJ stated simply "See you."

Emily chucked her phone on to the night stand as she got up to get dressed.

Groaning as her stomach lurched in the elevator, dropping her to the BAU floor, _'Please don't throw up here.'_

Emily wandered into the bullpen, counting in her head to calm her the wave of nausea that had been plaguing her since the night before.

"Hey, Princess" Morgan teased "Not looking so good hot. You alright?"

"Shut up" Emily muttered, sitting down wishing she could close her eyes and let this pass.

"Are you ok?" Hotch's voice said from behind her, causing her to turn around too fast and felt a new symptom of dizziness.

"I'm fine..." Emily started but widening her eyes she knew she had to get out and rushed for the ladies room.

"What was that?" JJ asked stepping out of her office "What happened?"

"Something odd" Reid commented looking up from his paper work.

"Is she alright?" Hotch asked looking over at the door that led to the ladies room.

"I'll find out" JJ commented, heading out.

Hotch stood there, he wanted to check on her himself, but they agreed at work, no matter what, it was strictly business.

"Go on" Dave said coming up behind him, check on her.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"It's ok to go check on your 'subordinate' huh?" Dave told him "What are you waiting for? Go."

Hotch headed off in the direction of the ladies room, with purposefilled intent, and paused outside the bathroom.

"Em? God you're so clammy" JJ asked "Are you sure, you're not pregnant?"

Hotch's body stilled, hand placed on the door, he stood in shock. _'What?'_

Letting out a wry chuckle, "Hardly. It's just the flu, JJ. Nope, no baby, just a blinding, nausea, vomiting induced flu." Emily said.

Hotch's felt his stomach drop, then before he could enter he heard JJ's voice.

"Can I ask you how long this flu has been?" JJ asked.

"Few days" Emily answered.

"Mm hmm" JJ commented "And does the smell of coffee make you sick?"

"Well yeah, but what does that..." Emily was cut off.

"Any recent weight gain?" JJ asked "Fatigue? Back pain or sore breasts?"

"JJ, seriously what..." Emily started then said, "Oh my God."

"Well I'm no pregnacy test but I suspect" JJ told her "Do you want to get a test?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious I have to" Emily said "Son of a bitch."

"I take it that you did not plan this?" JJ asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Emily said sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to get snippy at me" JJ said "I didn't knock you up. So when are you going to tell him?"

Hotch stood there in shock, _'Emily? Possibly pregnant. Oh boy. Did not see that happening.'_

Hotch stood up straight when he heard JJ's last comment. _'When is she going to tell me? Can't expect right now, since she just possibly found out herself. A baby.'_

Hotch smiled at that thought, a little dark haired girl with Emily's pouting lips but his dimples.

"I should probably tell him after I take the test" Emily's voice said traveling through the doors, "No need to freak him out if there's nothing to freak out over."

"You think that he won't want it, if their is a baby?" JJ asked.

"No," Emily said "He's the kind of guy that would do the right thing no matter what. I just don't want to trap him if he didn't want this. He didn't sign on for this, hell I didn't sign on for this. We've only been dating for a few months."

"But he loves you" JJ said "Doesn't matter the length of how long you two have been, that kind of love doesn't..."

"JJ" Emily said "Let's just do the test first, and freak out if theirs a baby or not later..."

The door opened and both women's jaws drop when they saw Hotch standing at the door.

"I know" Hotch said.

"Oh crap" Emily said.

Emily stood in the downstairs bathroom of her apartment, turning to glance at the timer on clock.

"Anything yet?" Hotch asked.

"Few more minutes" Emily replied "Who knew five minutes could take forever?"

Hotch chuckled then cleared his throat as Emily brought the covered test, and the clock with her, setting it down on a napkin on her coffee table.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Hotch asked looking over at Emily, unable to read her, only sensing nerves.

Shaking her head, "Not until we know for certain."

Emily looked over at Hotch seeing him on the edge of the couch, she sighed, "I'm sorry."

He looked over at her, and asked, "What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

Turning around to face him, "We've barley started this thing between us, and the last thing either of us needed was a baby thrown into the mix."

Hotch turned around on the couch to face her, and took hold of her hand, "Whatever the results, I don't regret any of this, because I love you. And if there is a baby, it will be a piece of us. Connecting us, and that is something so amazing, because being connected to you would make me the luckiest man in the world."

Rubbing her eye, "God, do you know how to make a girl cry." Emily chuckled lightly.

Hotch pulled her close to him, both dark haired agents hearing the beep of the timer.

"Can you read it?" Emily asked "I don't think I've got the stomach to."

Pulling back, Hotch picked up the pregnancy test and the box looking at each for confirmation.

"Well?" Emily asked looking oer at him.

"You're pregnant" Hotch told him, watching her reaction.

"Ok" Emily replied slowly, looking up and saw Hotch's face light up "So you're ok with this?"

Hotch pulled Emily in for a deep kiss, as he pulled back he looked her in the eye and she knew he was happy.

"I told you that you would be a fantastic mom to Jack or any other child that came along..." Hotch said "And I really do want this."

Taking his face in her hands pulling him close, she scanned his eyes and smiled.

"Me too" Emily said pulling him close, "I really do."

Hotch kissed her forehead pulling her down on the couch with him, "Thank you."

"For what?" Emily asked confused.

"For being you" Hotch said.

Turning her head up to kiss his chin, "Then I should thank you too, for that."

Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily, holding her close, looking forward to a future with her, Jack and their baby.

* * *

><p>Honore de Balzac said, "There are some women whose pregnancy would make some sly bachelor smile."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

You know you want to leave a review, Garcia would want you too...


End file.
